


lilies

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: Daichi is a single man, and Kuroo hopes to change that when his new lab assistant walks through the door.





	lilies

“Kuroo, fuck off.”

“Not in front of the children, Daichi!” His friend cried, gesturing to the empty room. It was Friday afternoon, and all the students had gone home already. Daichi was sitting in a desk, watching his friend clean up the various beakers and test tubes. He offered no help, opting to flip through the lesson plans in front of him. It was the middle of the school year and as the head of the Sports Education department, he had to approve all the activities the kids were to do. 

The next sport was volleyball.

He sighed and looked up just as another ball of paper whizzed by his head. Kuroo had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You used to have better aim. What happened, teach? Are the chemicals affecting your eyesight?” Daichi joked, closing his book and reaching down to get the discarded ball. He tossed it in the trash, making it from several feet away.

Applause interrupted the silence, and the two men turned to look at the door. And there he was. Daichi almost choked.

The visitor stood in the doorway smiling wide, eyes crinkled, the beauty mark standing out against his pale skin. When he was done, clapping, a hand ran through his silver hair, pushing it out of his face.

“Suga-san! Welcome. I wasn’t expecting you until Monday.” Kuroo gestured to Daichi. “This is Daichi Sawamura, Head of Sports Education.” Daichi stood up so quickly that his chair fell behind him, crashing to the ground. He stuck his hand out, and the other took it.

“Call me Daichi, please.” He hoped the blush under his collar wasn’t noticeable. He suddenly regretted not changing out of his workout clothes.

“Koshi Sugawara, but you can call me Suga.” His voice was light and pretty, like wind chimes on a sunny day. Daichi didn’t know he was staring until Kuroo spoke again.

“This is my new lab assistant! Since I’m going abroad next semester, I need a replacement and Suga here was more than eager!” Daichi turned to pick his chair up, sitting back down in an effort to hide his ratty workout shorts. The two men launched into a conversation about what the next week of classes entailed, and it ended with Suga getting a phone call and excusing himself, but not before promising to see them again Monday. 

Once the door had shut behind him, Kuroo bent over in a fit of laughter.

“Dude, I have never seen you that starstruck!.

Daichi glared.

“It is now my mission to get you two together before I’m halfway across the world.”

The ball of paper hit him square in the nose before he could finish that sentence.

***

Monday rolled around and after a weekend of more than light drinking, Kuroo convinced his friend that welcome flowers were the best course of action. Unfortunately, the farthest the delivery service was willing to take them was the doors of the school. Which meant he had to hand-deliver them. 

Wearing his best pair of khakis and dress shirt, he showed up to school earlier than he had to be if only to drop the flowers off before Suga arrived. His plan would have worked if the lab assistant had not arrived early as well, to get a head start on his first day.

“Daichi! Good morning! Kuroo-san isn’t here yet.” He said, flashing his ever bright and beaming smile towards the other teacher. Daichi felt warm, pink coloring his cheeks. 

“I, um, actually have something for you.” He placed the vase of lilies on the desk, in front of the man who looked shocked.

“They’re beautiful! Thank you so much, Daichi!” He engulfed the other teacher in a hug, one that Daichi was slow to return. Shock had overtaken his brain; he was lucky to remember his own name.

“Just some good luck for your first day.” He explained, like the act of kindness needed a reason. He glanced at the note hidden in the bouquet, wishing he could take it back. But before he could make a move, students started to wander into the room, and the moment was gone. Daichi bid Suga a farewell before hurrying out the door, convinced he had sweat right through his button-down.

***

It was lunchtime when he was able to take a breath, kept busy that morning teaching the new sport to first-years and transfers. He didn’t think twice about the plate of cookies on his desk until he tried to put his lesson plans on top of them. A note was taped to the top.

“Thank you for the flowers, Daichi, Very thoughtful. I wish to return the favor and buy you dinner tonight because cafeteria cookies are not a proper thank you.”

Even his handwriting was beautiful. 

He could already hear Kuroo’s laugh, and the never-ending “I told you so’s” yet to come.


End file.
